The present invention relates to an improved poster frame and display holder for various types of replaceable posters and similar advertising materials. The frame and holder can be utilized in many various areas, such as on buses, street cars, taxicabs, and similar mobile installations, as well as on fixed mounts such as at service stations, on building walls, on posts and the like. They also can be displayed either indoors or outdoors.
The present invention is an improvment over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Let. Pat. No. 3,310,901. In that patent, a unique and highly advantageous display holder is set forth. The display holder has four sets of extruded metal parts pivotably mated together. Snap-over, a cantilever action-type leaf springs with S-shaped hooks at one end are utilized to bias together the two parts of the frame. The bight portions forming the S-shaped hooks aid in assembling the mating extrusion sections, prevent the spring from coming out of its seat, and allow the extrusion sections to remain in prespecified positions for removing and clamping the display items. The biased extruded frame sections coact to releasably clamp posters or similar display items in the frame.
The present invention provides a poster frame and display holder which is less expensive to manufacture and assemble than the highly successful subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,901. The spring biasing mechanism comprises a single-piece metal leaf spring without any hooks, bights or pre-formed curvatures at either end. The mating frame portions have improved recesses or seats formed in them for securely holding the two ends of the leaf spring. The improved springs are made of less material, require less stringent tolerances, do not need forming or rolling, and thus are less expensive to produce. The new spring mechansims also are easier to install between mating frame sections and thus result in less expensive assembly of the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique and beneficial poster frame and display holder for use in various applications. It is another object to provide a highly durable, weather-resistant poster frame and display holder which can be used both indoors and outdoors and which will provide a reliable and pleasant appearing construction throughout its lifetime. It is still another object to provide a display holder and poster frame which is an improvement over the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,901.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings.